


Sex Ed

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [41]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Sex Toys, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: An evening of fun for Pai and Lettuce.





	Sex Ed

Lettuce, planning to go meet up with Pai, opens a package he gave her, having already instructed her to wear what’s in it when she goes to meet him. The first thing she sees when she opens it is, unsurprisingly, a green school uniform with blue accents. The two of them do a lot of student teacher roleplay, so she was honestly expecting something like this from him. There is a pair of stockings, rather than pantyhose, which is a little surprising.

However, what really surprises her is the dozen egg vibrators she finds in the box, as well as a note instructing her to wear all of them, while active, on her way to go see him. Her face goes red as she looks at them, and she discovers a pair of thigh garters that are meant to serve as holsters for the remotes. When she sees another message, telling her not to put on a bra or panties, she honestly doesn’t know how she’s going to make it through this evening with her dignity intact.

But she does as he says, and puts the uniform on without anything under it besides the garter, and pulls on her stockings. She pulls up her skirt to insert the first vibrator, deciding that she’ll leave them off for the time being, but as soon as she puts it inside of her and she puts the remote in the garter, it begins buzzing, and it doesn’t take her long to discover that the garters are designed to put the sliders to max whenever they hold the remote in place.

With no easy way out, it becomes harder to focus as she fits more vibrators inside of her, the pleasure becoming more and more intense. By the time she gets to the last one, it’s nearly impossible to regain her composure. It takes her a moment in front of the mirror to turn her face into a passable picture of composure, just barely managing to hide the amazing torment she’s going through before she leaves the house, ready for her evening with Pai.

The skirt may be too short to pass for a real school uniform, but it’s at least modest enough to hide the lack of panties, with only thin sliver of skin visible between the hem and the top of her white stockings. All in all, she can at least make it there without too much incident, and, as ar as she knows, nobody that she passes suspects a thing.

By the time she gets to him, she feels like she could collapse from pleasure, but when he opens the door, she greets him just as she would a teacher and he lets her in, being as courteous as one would with a student.

It’s only when they’re inside that he asks her, “Did you do as I instructed?”

Blushing furiously, Lettuce answers him by lifting her skirt, showing him that she did just what he told her, and he praises her with, “Such a good, obedient girl.”

He leads her to the bedroom and asks her, “Now the, are you ready to begin your practical exam for sexual education?”

“I am,” she replies, still blushing even though she knew this was what was coming. She’s going absolutely crazy with all the vibrators buzzing inside of her, and she knows that it’s a wonder she’s managed to keep from getting off for this long. More than anything, she’d like to be able to have some sort of relief or release, and she knows that Pai is more than capable of giving that to her.

But first, she has to go through the motions of undoing his pants and getting him out of them, identifying the various areas of male genitalia. Despite being an intellectual, there is still something unbelievably embarrassing about saying the scientific names out loud, and she stammers her way through some of them, as well as the functions. While she speaks, she strokes him to an erection, and explains male arousal.

“Fellatio is the use of one’s mouth to give sexual pleasure to a male,” she finishes, before wrapping her lips around his cock, and pulling him as deep into her mouth as she can manage.

“Excellent job both identifying everything as well as knowing how to properly stimulate,” he praises in between soft moans, still somewhat stoic even while she’s doing this to him. But, despite his stoic behavior, it still isn’t long before she manages to get him to come, and she swallows before explaining both ejaculation and semen to him.

Now, it’s her turn to be the example, and she pulls up her skirt and spreads her legs to explain her own anatomy to him. “Note how swollen both the clitoris and labia are due to arousal,” she says. She goes into an explanation of intercourse before saying, “And I’d very much like to give a demonstration with my professor, and to have these vibrators taking out.”

“Very well,” he says. “Since you’ve been such a good student, I’ll agree. Not to mention the fact that this will only further your education.” Laying her down, he slowly pulls out the first vibrator he is able to get loose, taking his time with it and the ones that follow, one by one in the easiest order, though it is torturous to wait for him to finish.

Once he finally has every last vibrator out of her, Pai sits back to have Lettuce straddle his lap, and she sinks down onto him with a loud moan before capturing his lips in a very passionate kiss. Normally, she’s a bit more reserved with her affections, but being teased like this has left her desperate for more, and she’s driven to be much more bold with him. Pai, to his credit, does not seem like he minds this side of her at all, and returns her kiss with equal passion until she’s nearly completely out of breath.

Finally, she comes up for air, and even though it’s difficult to catch her breath like this, she manages, and begins riding him in earnest. Lettuce pulls up her blouse while describing the purpose of breasts and nipples when it comes to childcare, before informing him that the nipples are also an erogenous zone for females. “Like so,” she says, grabbing his hand and guiding him to fondle her, letting out moans as he begins skillfully toying with her nipples.

She bounces up and down on his lap, driven absolutely mad by her desire for him, pushed beyond the point of being able to give in to her usual shyness. There’s more comfort between them now, yes, but she’s still reserved about her desires from time to time, though if anyone would know how to bring out this side of her, it would always be Pai.

Today, their lesson has more than brought out that side of her, and she gasps out facts and trivia whenever she can, trying to keep up the image of the perfect student even now. She can feel her own orgasm building and she starts to describe what that will be like and what it means in women, even though she intends on holding out on that for as long as she possibly can. She knows that Pai must be right there with her, so it won’t be much longer for either of them, and she waits for him to let her know so that she can add that explanation to her “practical exam”.

Sure enough, it is not long later that Pai murmurs, “I’m getting close again,” prompting Lettuce to continue her explanation of male ejaculaton.

She gives a brief rundown of fertilization and pregnancy, though she glosses over some of the later details of the latter. She finishes up by gasping out, “But...with proper use of birth control pregnancy can be avoided..and I’m taking birth control that works even with my altered DNA! So, please, teacher...please feel free to ejaculate inside of your student without worrying at all!”

Naturally, that’s all Pai needs to hear- not that he didn’t already know that detail. She pushes him down on the bed and captures his lips in another kiss, and he comes inside of her then, prompting her to reach her orgasm as well, the two sharing a climax with matching soft moans. She only breaks the kiss once both of them has finished, and then she murmurs to him about the path the sperm will take in search of an egg, and how that path may go for someone not on birth control, as well as the difference changes for insemination and survival.

“So, how did I do?” she asks, once it’s all said and done.

“You did an excellent job, my star pupil,” he praises her with a pat on the head. “You get full marks, and I think a reward is in order for you, since you’ve done that good of a job.”

With that, he rolls over so that Lettuce is beneath him and, once he’s on top of her, he pushes her legs up with her knees against her chest. He’s already hard again, so he pushes back inside of her with ease, and quickly begins thrusting, with her not needing any time to warm up to him.

His thrusts grow stronger and stronger in a matter of seconds, until he’s giving her a much more intense fuck than she could have handled while trying to go through her exams. Even then, she could barely focus enough to have coherent speech, but now, something like that would be completely impossible. She’s fought to keep her senses about her even as her desires overtook her, but now, there is nothing left for her to fight and she gives in completely, throwing any last remnants of her reservations to the wind.

Each moan she lets out is quickly followed by another, with her panting in between them and crying out his name from time to time as she is reduced to little more than an overly pleasured mess. Her voice sounds close to cutting out from time to time, and even Pai gives in to his own moans, despite typically being a more quiet lover.

He drives into her with more and more force, determined to bring her there as quickly as he can after their delayed experience due to her trying to work through every aspect of sexual education that she could manage while they were fucking. This time, he wants to make this as quick and pleasurable for her as he possibly can, and each noise she lets out drives him further, and the look on her face is absolutely irresistible.

In fact, it’s nearly impossible for him to hold back at all, and he’s glad that he’s only holding back for her sake at this point. Once he knows that he has her there, he will give up on his composure completely, giving in to pleasure right alongside his girlfriend and lover, and that thought spurs him on, his determination to please her growing greater and greater with each passing second.

“Almost there?” he murmurs at one point, and the fact that she can only meet his question with a few pathetic moans and a frantic nod tells him all he needs to know about just how close she really is. “Excellent.”

His thrusts become nearly frantic, and she works her hips against his desperately, her own pleasure nearing it’s peak and leaving her starving for more, craving her release even more than before. She grinds up against him until she’s there, until she’s crying out once and for all with her orgasm, and he moans nearly pathetically as he joins her, releasing inside of her and slumping on top of her with none of his usual decorum. After an orgasm this strong, it’s quite some time before either of them are able to recover or catch their breath.

Once they have, Pai suggests, “I think we should both take a cold shower now.” Lettuce quickly agrees, hoping that this will calm this both down after all their fun, but once they’re undressed and standing under the cold spray, she realizes that that is not the case.

Between her being an aquatic Mew and his affinity for ice, neither of them are thrown by the temperature of the water at all, and are, in fact, in the mood again in no time at all. Before long, they both reach the decision to stop up the drain and let the large tub section of the shower fill completely. Pai goes off to fetch some sea salts he keeps around, and dumps them in the tub, in order to trigger Lettuce’s transformation.

Lettuce falls as her legs merge into her tail, and she opens her arms invitingly for her lover, and Pai straddles her tail, saying, “You look absolutely beautiful, my mermaid,” before sinking inside of her. He presses his lips against hers as she does, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders, holding tight to him for support as he begins to fuck his little mermaid.

Her tail thrashes, sometimes involuntarily, when she’s like this, splashing the water over both of them and out of the tub, but neither mind the mess that they’ll have to clean up later. It’s also impossible to keep her tail from thrashing when she begins working her hips up against his, trying her best to match his thrusts even without her legs to give her leverage. Between that, she splashes rather forcefully, and still Pai drives into her, his breathing growing more and more ragged and his thrusts harder and harder as he fucks his mermaid.

He leans down to kiss her again even though he isn’t able to keep his breathing steady, because he isn’t able to resist. Lettuce leans up into the kiss, rocking her hips at a faster pace and splashing all the while, and he knows that she must be getting close again. He is as well, and is honestly surprised that he hasn’t managed to tire himself out completely already, though this will surely be his last round until he’s had a chance to rest up some. He wants to make sure that Lettuce is completely satisfied with it, as a result, and that is why he is putting so much into it.

Lettuce knows that her orgasm isn’t far off, and she wants to enjoy this as much as she can before it’s over. She’s also very aware of her own limits, and the fact that she’ll need to rest up after this, and she wants both her and Pai to get the most out of this before they have to wait for more. She doesn’t know if it’s all the teasing she was met with on the way here putting her in such a greedy mood, but there’s something very freeing about having few inhibitions where these matters are concerned. When tonight is over and the pleasure has worn off, she promises herself to be more open, to not let herself get too shy again, because she knows that she’ll really be missing out.

But for now, she’s certainly not missing out on anything, and Pai gives it to his mermaid harder and harder, his own resolve fading as he completely gives into his pleasure, finding it hard to even think about holding back. He moans her name and she gasps out, grinding more against him.

Their breath comes out in uneven gasps, their voices breaking each time they call out to one another, and they keep building and building towards it, until neither of them can take it anymore, and that is when they cling to each other and cry out pathetically in unison. Together, they both give in to their pleasure, and reach a simultaneous climax, easily the most powerful of that day, and perhaps the most powerful they’ve ever felt, though, of course, it’s hard to keep track of that when the afterglow has faded.

While Lettuce is overwhelmed by the warmth of Pai’s seed spilling within her, Pai is overwhelmed by the tight spasms of her pussy around him, and perhaps, if they weren’t exhausted already, this would be more than enough to lead them into another round on the spot. But, as things are, they are both completely exhausted after all of their activity, and as the afterglow washes over them, Lettuce lays back a bit, and Pai shifts so that he is laying beside her, pulling her into his arms. They spoon like that, balancing a bit against the wall, with his face resting against her neck, his breath tickling her quite a bit.

The two lay like that for a while, cuddling in the cold water together, their heads still above water. To some, water like that would be almost painful, or at least not enjoyable, but to both of them, they find it just as enjoyable and comfortable as one would a hot tub. It’s relaxing, and for quite some time, neither of them feel like moving to do anything. But, eventually, Pai knows that they need to relocate their cuddling to somewhere else, so he slowly gets up, helping her to sit upright as he drains the tub.

When her legs finally return to her, he helps her out and the two dry off and clean up the remaining salt. After that, they take their cuddling to the couch, where Pai puts on a moving, and the two of them spend the rest of the night watching it together. He keeps her in his arms, all evidence of their play before gone, giving them an almost innocent appearance as they relax together.

Still, Lettuce can’t forget how much fun she had and how uninhibited she became, and she again promises herself to keep up being that open in the future. They can have a lot of fun together if they keep things up like that.


End file.
